durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Hollywood Arc
The Hollywood Arc is the fourth story arc of the Durarara!! series, focusing on Celty Sturluson and a local serial killer nicknamed "Hollywood." Synopsis A Russian hitman known as "The Murder-Machine Philosopher" appears in Ikebukuro, where a string of murders are being committed by the serial killer "Hollywood," nicknamed for wearing elaborate movie costumes. Shingen Kishitani hires Egor to capture Hollywood on behalf of Nebula. Anri Sonohara encounters the pair talking in a park, and Saika reacts strongly to meeting Egor. Mikado Ryuugamine and Anri start their second year of high school. They meet first-year student Aoba Kuronuma and plan to give him a tour of Ikebukuro with the help of Walker Yumasaki and Erika Karisawa. Mairu and Kururi Orihara enter Raira Academy, and although they remain unfazed when they become the targets of bullies, it is not long before they meet Aoba thanks to his ratting out the bullies who had written graffiti on Kururi's desk. Talent agency manager Max Sandshelt declares a 10 million bounty on the Black Rider. Celty worries about her daily life while avoiding the police and TV cameras. She allows Emilia Kishitani to examine her and receives one million yen in payment, but on her ride home, she is chased by the media and Kinnosuke Kuzuhara, losing her money along the way. The Murder-Machine Philosopher and Hollywood face off in a park, and the hitman steals a briefcase from Shizuo Heiwajima to use in their fight. Angered, Shizuo rips up a park bench and sends them both flying. Kasuka Heiwajima comes across an unconscious Hollywood, who is revealed to be Ruri Hijiribe. He takes her to his place and calls Shinra Kishitani to treat her. Some time later, Mairu and Kururi find Celty's lost money, but they discover a severely injured Egor nearby. At his request, they take him to Russia Sushi, where Denis calls Shinra Kishitani. The twins use some of Celty's lost money to pay for the medical treatment, and in exchange they request that Egor and Denis take part in their grand plan to meet Celty. The next day, Mairu and Kururi are harassed by members of the motorcycle gang Toramaru, and the van gang comes to their aid. Late to meet with Mikado, Anri, and Aoba, the gang picks up the three with motorcycles in pursuit. In the middle of a job, Celty joins the chase as another member pursued by motorcyclists. Kinnosuke and other members of the police force take chase as well. Celty allows the van to escape long enough to drop off the high schoolers as she prepares to face the remaining Toramaru members. Egor, the supposed body Celty had been transporting, begins attacking the motorcyclists, and Ruri joins the fight in costume. The police round up the Torumaru members, and a few who escape vent their frustration on an unsuspecting Shizuo, who attacks them with their own bikes and puts the remaining members in the hospital. After the incident, Izaya Orihara logs onto a server to ask Shinichi Tsukumoya the details of everything that went down. Shinichi informs him that Jinnai Yodogiri had went to the Awakusu-kai to eliminate Ruri Hijiribe, but because he did not disclose that she was the serial killer Hollywood Yodogiri ends up going into hiding, hunted by the Awakusu-kai. Shinichi teases Izaya over how much excitement happened in Ikebukuro without his involvement. The bounty on Celty is retracted, and Celty invites friends Anri, Erika, and Mika over so she could learn cooking. But with the down-time taking too long, Shinra suggests hosting a hotpot party and they bring over more of their friends, which contained a majority of the main cast except for Izaya. Major character debuts * Aoba Kuronuma * Mairu Orihara * Kururi Orihara * Egor * Shinichi Tsukumoya Category:Arcs